The Blind Viking
by Frontline
Summary: When Astrid is blinded by Dragon venom, only Valka may be able to help her...


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.**

Astrid froze as the undergrowth ahead of her rustled and her hand gripped her axe as a green, spiny-headed Dragon emerged. Stormfly growled and Astrid held out her hand.

'Easy, girl,' she soothed, stepping forward. 'I'm just going to take a look...'

She took a step closer and the Dragon hissed, a frilled collar expanding from it's neck. Before Astrid could react, it spat a glob of green liquid that splashed across her eyes and face.

'Oh, for the love of Thor...' She snapped, wiping the liquid away with the back of her hand. 'That's just what I...Uhhh.' She said, as she felt her legs buckle and she slumped to the floor...

####################

'Astrid?' Hiccup called . 'Where are you? It's time to...Astrid!' He cried, racing over to where she was lying on the ground, with Stormfly nudging at her shoulder.

'Easy, Stormfly,' Hiccup said, kneeling down next to her. 'I just need to take a look...'

With a growl, Stormfly stepped back and Hiccup leant down, putting his ear to Astrid's mouth.

'She's still breathing,' he said, picking her up and laying her across Stormfly's saddle. 'Come on, we need to get her back to Berk...'

####################

Astrid woke to find herself in a dark room, so dark that she couldn't see anything. As she sat up, she felt a blanket slip down from her shoulders.

'Hiccup?' Astrid said. '...Hiccup? Are you there?'

'...yeah. Yeah, Astrid. I'm here...'

'Where are you? I can't see you. Why's it so dark in here...?'

'It's...not dark in here, Astrid...'

'...what do you mean...?'

'It's...broad daylight...'

'Then...Oh, gods, Hiccup... I'm blind...'

####################

'Have you heard anything like this, Gobber?' Hiccup asked and he shook his head, sitting back from where he'd been looking into Astrid's eye.

'I'm sorry, Hiccup. This is nothing like any Dragon I've ever heard of...'

'Hiccup...' Astrid said and he turned towards her.

'It's alright, Astrid. Fishlegs is looking through the Book of Dragons, now. We'll find something...'

####################

'There's nothing...?!'

'I'm sorry, Hiccup. Whatever this Dragon was that Astrid...encountered, it's nothing we've seen before...'

'Alright...Thanks, Fishlegs...'

'Astrid?' Hiccup said, pushing the door open, balancing a tray in one hand. 'I've brought you some food...'

'I'm not hungry...'

'...alright,' He said, putting the tray down next to her. 'Astrid...we weren't able to find anything in the Book of Dragons...'

'...okay...'

'Listen, Astrid...Gobber thinks there's a chance that the effect of the venom might not be permanent...'

'...yeah, you're right. Thanks, Hiccup.'

'Do you...need anything else?'

'...no. Thanks. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to be alone for a while...'

'...okay. I'll come and check on you later...'

####################

Astrid waited until the sound of Hiccup's footsteps had faded away and then slipped out of bed, feeling her way to the window. Opening it by feel, she leant out, giving a chirruping-clicking noise.

 _Come on, come on..._

Nothing happened for a few seconds and then she heard a faint rustle of leathery wings and scrabbling of claws.

 _Stormfly..._

'Come here, girl,' Astrid whispered, reaching out until she felt her snout touch her outstretched hand. Using her for support, she struggled over the window sill and dropped to the ground. Moving her hands to her saddle, she found the stirrup and swung her leg over, stroking her next gently.

'Come on, girl,' she said, urging her into the air and she felt her muscles bunch as she launched herself into the air. 'You know where to go...'

####################

Astrid's stomach dropped as she felt Stormfly start to descend and she landed with a gentle bump, settling onto the ground. Patting her on the neck, Astrid slid from the saddle and leant against her side. Even without her sight, she knew where she was. She and Stormfly regularly went for flights around the island and Stormfly always wanted to stop at the small island a few miles off shore where she could catch some fish.

'I'm alright, girl,' Astrid said, as Stormfly nuzzled against her shoulder and she put an arm around her neck.

'I'm alright...' she repeated, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek...'

####################

'Astrid? Is everything alright?'

Astrid's head snapped round as she heard Valka's voice and she quickly got to her feet, putting her hand on Stormfly's side to stop her stumbling.

'...yeah. I'm fine...' she began, stopping as she felt Valka's hands resting on her cheeks.

'Really? Then how many fingers am I holding up?'

'...what?'

'It's a simple question. How many fingers...?'

'...three...'

'No...'

'...alright. I can't see! Are you happy now...?' She snapped, her hand flying to her mouth. 'I'm sorry...'

'It's alright, Astrid. But, I think you should come with me...'

'I can't go back to Berk...'

'Alright, alright,' Valka said, soothingly. 'We'll go to Dragon Island. Get on Stormfly and I'll guide her...'

####################

'It's called a Venomspitter,' Valka said as she helped Astrid into her hut, sitting her down on the floor next to the fire. 'It uses a paralytic venom to immobilise it's prey. It's absorbed through the skin and paralyses the muscles...'

'Is there a cure?' Astrid asked and Valka hesitated.

'...there is. But Venomspitter toxin is very potent. It may be that the damage has already been done...'

'Okay,' Astrid said, standing up and Valka grabbed her wrist.

'Hold on. I didn't say there was no hope. You can spend the night here and, tomorrow, I can get the ingredients that I need to make the remedy...'

'There you go,' Valka said, tucking the blankets around Astrid where she lay on the floor of the hut beside the glowing embers of the fire, Stormfly curled up next to her. 'You need to get some rest. Drink this,' she said, pulling the stopper from a stone jar and pouring a cup of sweet smelling liquid. 'It will help you relax...'

'I don't want any...' Astrid began, but Valka cut her off.

'If you're going to have any chance of healing, then you need to rest,' she said, her voice suddenly hard and stern. 'Now, drink...'

Astrid hesitated for a second before reaching out for the cup and downing the liquid in one go, lying back on the pillows as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Valka watched her for a few moments, before getting up and moving to sit cross-legged next to the fire. Taking up a scroll of parchment and a quill, she started to write.

 _My dearest Hiccup,_

 _Astrid is here with me and she needs some time to deal with what has happened. The Dragon that attacked her is called a Venomspitter and it is very dangerous. I have treated the effects of it's toxin before and, I hope, I can make a remedy that will restore her sight. For now, she needs some space. Try not to worry._

Scrawling her signature at the bottom, she stood up and went outside, uttering a series of whistling clicks. Nothing happened for a moment and then a Tiny Terror spiralled down towards her, landing in front of her. Kneeling down, she tied the message to it's leg and stood up, clicking her tongue. The Tiny Terror spread it's wings, shooting into the sky and disappearing towards Berk. She watched it until it was out of sight, before heading back indoors to check on her potion supplies...

####################

Valka rose from her bed as the sun rose, glancing over at Astrid who was still sleeping with Stormfly curled up at her side. Quietly, she pushed back her blankets and made her way to the table by the window, picking up her knife and starting to chop vegetables. Soon, the pot was bubbling over the fire, filling the room with a rich smell when Astrid woke.

'What is that?' she asked.

'Breakfast,' Valka replied, moving towards the bed as Astrid rose, getting there just in time to stop her from stumbling into the pot.

'Easy,' she admonished, helping Astrid to sit down next to the fire and pushing a bowl of stew into her hand.

'Eat,' she said and Astrid looked up at her.

'Why?'

'Because we're going to be busy...'

####################

Astrid heard the whistling sound and she whirled towards it, hearing the thud as Valka's staff hit the ground.

'Again,' Valka said and Astrid growled, balling her fists by her sides.

'Why are we doing this?'

'Until I can make the remedy, you'll need to learn to rely on your other senses. Your ears will tell you a lot about what is going on around you. Anyway, we'll take a break for now. I need to go and find the ingredients for the remedy. While I'm gone, I want you to stay here and listen to the sounds of the islands. I'll be back in a couple of hours...'

####################

Alright, let's try this again...There's the sound of the water, the wind on the cliffs, the rustle of the grass, Stormfly's claws on the stone and...wait..

She sprang to her feet as she heard footsteps and then she heard Valka's voice.

'It's alright, Astrid. It's only me. Come on. It's time to eat...'

####################

'I've got the ingredients for the remedy,' Valka said as she helped Astrid to sit down by the fire. 'It will take a couple of days to prepare, though...'

'So, what do I do now?'

'For starters, you can pass me the saroc root from the basket beside you. It smells like sour milk...'

####################

'There,' Valka said, sitting back. 'That just needs to brew for a few hours and then we can leave it to cure overnight. Come on...'

'Where are we going?'

'For a flight...'

####################

'What can you hear?' Valka asked, as Cloudjumper drew alongside Stormfly and Astrid hesitated.

'...uh...the waves on the rocks...the wind on the cliffs...the beat of Stormfly's wings...'

'Good. Now, tell me what you hear...' She said, clicking her tongue and Astrid felt Stormfly bank to the left.

'The wind is louder...' She shouted.

'Good. So, what does that tell you...?'

'That...the cliff's are nearer...no, we're flying between the cliffs...'

'Very good...' Valka said and Astrid grinned.

####################

'Overhead strike,' Valka said and Astrid heard the whistle of the staff, stepping back and trapping it with her foot as it struck the ground.

'Good,' Valka said. 'Left side strike...'

The staff whistled around again and Astrid frowned.

That's not right...

Shifting to the right, she caught the staff with both hands, shoving it away angrily.

'You tricked me!'

'Yes. How did you know the attack wasn't what I said?'

'It sounds different. Faster and stronger...'

'It should. I've always been stronger with my right hand. Now, let's try again...'

####################

'Is it ready?' Astrid asked as she heard Valka uncork the bottle and take a sniff.

'Yes...' she said. 'Lie back and keep your eyes open...'

Astrid did as she said and she felt Valka let a few drops of the remedy fall on each of her eyeballs and she blinked instinctively.

'How long will it take?' she asked and Valka hesitated.

'It...should happen straight away...'

'...alright. I think I need to be alone for a while...'

####################

Astrid was sitting outside the hut with her arms round her knees when she heard Valka approach.

'Are you...alright?' she asked and Astrid hesitated.

'I...don't know...' she admitted, as Valka sat down next her. 'I thought I'd feel...Uhhh...'

'What's the matter?' Valka asked as Astrid gritted her teeth.

'My eyes...' she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain and, when she opened them again, it was to see Valka staring at her.

'I can see...' she whispered and Valka hugged her.

'Oh, Astrid...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


End file.
